Understanding Iris's
by If-I-Were-A-Wolf
Summary: Nobody can really understand me like he can. Through the hurt and pain, he gives me understanding iris's. Embry/Jake  One-Shot inspired by Iris by Goo Goo Dolls


**For a friend, you know who you are... ;)**

**I don't own twilight or the song.**

**Enjoy My Loves!**

* * *

Embry's POV...

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

I sat down on the rock near the cliff. I stared him. He was only one of two who I thought understood me. No one else seemed to understand. So no one else bothered with me anymore. Fag, slut, whore, queer... all names that have become my normal name to others who didn't understand.

"Jake." I whimpered.

I wanted to be near him. I didn't wanna leave him, and go back to life, which is more like me own personal hell. He stared at me, with those warm brown eyes of his. I stared back, begging with silver-blue eyes for him to understand. He was the one person, who I care most about what he though of me.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight._

He kept his eyes on mine.

"They don't get it. They don't understand." I snorted. "Quil was like a brother. But then he drops me... just like that." I whispered, tears falling from eyes.

"My own mother... she thinks I'm wrong. Thinks its a phase, thinks this isn't how people are made." I let out a sob, thinking of the look my mother gave me when I came out.

"Please understand, that's just a part of me. It's not who I am. Please..." I begged. Silence.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am._

When I go home tonight, no, my hell of a life, I needed to know that the person who matters most to me understood. To know who I really was, and not just some fag that he would drop and forget. I hated feeling like this. Leah understood, only because she was Leah. Like a sister to me. But I needed Jake to know who I am.

"Jake..." I whimpered again.

I tried to fight my tears, I realized none came. I was tired of crying, all I felt was a painful numbness. I just wanted to hide. To be locked away. If Jake didn't understand, why in the world should I even stick around?

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"Embry." He murmured and walked to me, sitting next to me on the rock.

He put his hand on mine. I haven't' had contact with people since I confessed, only with Leah. His skin was so warm... He wrapped his arm around me and I buried my face in his chest. Was he messing with me, or did he really get me?

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"I understood you from the moment I saw you when we were kids. The moment I looked ito those silver-blue irises of yours. And I always will understand you. You don't have to go back. I got you." He whispered as he stroked his hair. I nodded.

He looked down at me with his warm, brown, understanding irises. The only person who I wanted to know who I was, understood. He leaned down, and pressed his soft lips to mine.

"I just want you to know who I am." I whispered, when he pulled away. He smiled softly.

"I know you. Better than you do. You have nothing to worry about." He said.

I closed my eyes and leaned into his embrace. His understanding irises, forever imprinted into my mind. He know who I was, even if he was the one of the only one's. I was okay with that. He understood.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am... _

* * *

**Iris by Goo Goo Dolls**

**You know who you are, and this was for you, buddy. Good luck...**

**Review.**


End file.
